


Mutual

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “Are those my pictures on your phone?”





	Mutual

At the moment I was cursing my stupidity two-fold. First of all I had lost my phone. It sucked and that would be bad enough, but I wouldn’t be the first person to lose their phone. What had me nearly sick to my stomach was the fact that none of my security features were enabled. I had just gotten my phone repaired which required the disabling of my passcodes and location service. Lazy me hadn’t gotten around to turning them back on and of course that would be when I lost it. 

I was at the end of my rope, running out of ideas of where to look when I remembered I had it in Bullet Club OG locker room when I had interviewed them about their newest members Jay White and Robbie Eagle. I blushed as I remembered the plethora of pictures I had of Jay White on my phone and hurried my stride in hopes of finding my phone before he, or one of his new friends, discovered it. 

Ever since Jay had returned to New Japan I had been fascinated by him. I was crushing hard and there was no denying it. Everything about him drew me in. Arriving at the Bullet Club door I shook those thoughts from my head and knocked. Receiving no response I pushed in, grateful to find the room empty. I frantically searched the areas I had been in, almost crying as I came up empty. I had just about given up and left when a flash of pink under one of the benches caught my eye. 

Hurrying over I dropped to my knees and stretched under the bench to reach for my phone that had slid partially under the locker. I sent up a quick prayer of thanks once the phone was in my hand and immediately opened it to turn on my security settings before I forgot. 

Breathing easier now that I had my phone in hand I decided to be duly vigilant and move all of Jay’s pictures to a locked folder to avoid any future mishaps. I was so focused on my task I never heard him come in, nearly jumping out of my skin when his shadow loomed over me. 

“Are those my pictures on your phone?” Jay asked, amusement lacing his tone. I cringed cursing my third fuck up of the day. I didn’t know what to say looking up over my shoulder to see him smiling down at me. 

“Nooo.” I lied drawing out the word as I tried to come up with a viable excuse. 

“Sure looks like it.” Jay said stepping back and gesturing for me to rise. I slowly turned around and climbed to my feet, nerves making my hands shake as I stared up at him. “Why do you have so many pictures of me?” He asked. 

I shrugged eyes lowering to the ground as I felt my cheeks redden under his inquisitive stare. 

“You do know. Tell me.” He said softly his tone shifting from amused to concerned making me look up into his face again. I felt lost in his deep blue eyes, which helped loosen my tongue. 

“I…I may have a bit of a crush on you.” I mumbled, dragging my lip between my teeth as I waited for his reaction. 

“Well,” He said after a short silence. “I suppose that’s good since I have a bit of a crush on you.” 

“You do?” I asked peering into his face for any sign of deceit. 

“I do.” He confirmed with a smirk. “So what should we do about these mutual crushes? Maybe dinner?” 

I grinned and nodded quickly and before I knew it we had secured plans to go out the following night. With a happy goodbye I practically skipped from the room, unable to dim my smile as I hurried to my office. 

For a day that had started out so crappy, it had certainly seemed to right itself.


End file.
